


White

by peaachy



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, figure skater!hyungwon, hockey player!wonho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 15:04:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9390227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peaachy/pseuds/peaachy
Summary: Maybe it was his capturing performance? Maybe it was the figure skater himself that left Wonho breathless.





	

**Author's Note:**

> if any of you have read this before, i posted it on wattpad first ^ ^

Hyungwon shivered from the sudden drop of temperature as he entered the ice rink. He walked straight over to the small booth where he saw Kihyun sitting.

"Oh, Hyungwon! Your'e here today?" Kihyun said while leaning over the counter.

"Yeah, just for a while. Is that okay?"

"That's fine, but a hockey team is gonna come in about an hour."

"I'll be done by then." Hyungwon gave him a smile and a small wave as he made his way to the rink.

-

"You guys are early, that's a first." Kihyun chuckled at the group approaching him.

"It's because finally everyone arrived on time to meet up, even Wonho." The said man scratched the back of his head and gave an embarrassed smile.

"C'mon Shownu, I've just started getting used to the cold weather."

"I'm pretty sure it's not the weather that stops you from getting out of bed." The team laughs as the other get scolded by their captain.

"Before you guys go, someone else is on the rink since I told him you guys wouldn't be here till eight. Just give him time to leave after that and then you can take over." Kihyun informed.

"Alright, we'll just wait by the lockers for a bit." Shownu waved and the rest followed.

-

"Wonho, can you check if anyone is still on the ice? It's almost eight."

Wonho nodded and made his way over to the ice rink.

He could hear the sound of skates on ice as he approached the door to the rink which informed him that it was still occupied. Wonho opened the door and made his way over to let the person know that his time was almost up.  
As soon as Wonho opened his mouth the skater did an incredible spin which left him speechless.

He continued to watch the figure skater through the glass, entranced by how beautiful and elegantly the person moved. His mouth seemed to open wider every time the skater pulled of a trick.  
Wonho was pulled back from his daze when the skater suddenly stopped. He began to worry that he was caught staring. The figure skater looked at his direction then towards the clock.

"Ah! I'm sorry I didn't notice the time." The figure skater said as he skated his way towards the exit by Wonho.  
"I'm guessing your part of the hockey team, considering your uniform. I apologize for taking too much time." The boy in front of him bowed.

Wonho could do nothing but stare at the boy's face after he raised his head. He had a worried expression on which made him look quite cute, Wonho thought. The word handsome wasn't enough to describe the person in front of him. He had such lovely and soft features, doe eyes and uniquely shaped plump lips. He came back to himself again noticing how uncomfortable the other seemed from his gaze.

"Ah! I'm Hoseok!" He offered him a hand shake in panic.

The skater took his hand and shook it. "Hyungwon."

Hyungwon. I'll remember that.

"No worries it hasn't been that long." Wonho gave him a small smile. He quickly glanced at the time and was shocked to see that ten minutes had already passed but tried to keep his composure so that the other won't notice.

"Oh okay, thank you." Hyungwon gave another bow and went over to one of the seats to change to his shoes.

Wonho tried to not stare at the boy this time in case the other might start to think he was a creep.

"Hoseok-ssi." Said man jolted at the sudden call of his name and turned his head towards the source.

"I'll be heading now. I apologize again." Hyungwon bowed for the umpteenth time. Wonho chuckled at the boy's formality.

"Hoseok is fine! Again, don't worry about it!" He gave toothy grin.

Hyungwon smiled an gave him a small nod as he made his way out of the rink.

"Hoseok eh?" Wonho turned to the sound of his name and saw the team pop up from behind the seats, all with knowing looks towards him.

"Since when have you guys been hiding there?"

"We caught you with your face literally stuck to the glass while drooling, does that help you?" Wonho frowned at the description.

"It wasn't that bad was it?"

"It was pretty bad."

**Author's Note:**

> i like to think the rest of the hockey team are seventeen members  
> anyways thank you for reading this short story!  
> please let me know what you think, it means a lot :) (feel free to be as critical as possible)


End file.
